Sick
by AlbinoHun
Summary: Hanya fanfic romantis picisan yang udah mainstream dikalangan para readers. My first fanfic. Jizi/JoHoon (Jisoo/Jihoon), (Joshua/Woozi), Meanie (Mingyu/Wonwoo), SEVENTEEN. Hanya Mingyu yang memberikan informasi pada Woozi tentang kekasihnya yang sedang sakit.


Main : Joshua/Jisoo Hong, Woozi/Jihoon Lee, and Mingyu Kim.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Humor dikitlahhh /?

Hanya fanfic romantis picisan yang udah mainstream di kalangan para reader.

.

.

.

.

Di apartemen mungil yang berada di tengah – tengah kota besar Seoul, dapat dilihat seorang namja mungil bersurai coklat tua tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. Disaat ia mengarungi mimpi yang menurutnya manis itu, ponsel yang berada di meja samping tempat tidur berdering dengan keras namun Woozi –namja yang tertidur tadi- sama sekali tidak terganngu dengan suara ponselnya. Katakan Woozi seorang kebo yang tidak bangun karena suara dering ponsel.

Entah dapat hidayah ataupun apa, Woozi dengan perlahan membuka mata lalu bangun dengan mengucek matanya imut, persis seperti bayi ketika bangun tidur. Melihat ponselnya yang masih berdering segera ia mengambil dan menggerser tombol hijau.

"Hallo?" Suara serak khas bangun tidur terdengar.

"Hallo? Woozi hyung, APA KAU BARU SAJA BANGUN?" teriak suara namja di sebrang telepon.

"Hm, wae mingyu-ya? Dan juga bisakah kau tidak berteriak pagi-pagi seperti ini?" Tanya Woozi seraya mengusak surai lembutnya.

"Astaga hyunggg, apakah kau mengira ini masih pagi? Bangun dan bukalah jendelamu atau kau langsung saja melihat jam pukul berapa sekarang?" Jawab Mingyu yang terdengar kesal.

"Kenap- ASTAGA SUDAH JAM 10?!" Teriak Woozi dengan suaranya yang mungkin terdengar sedikit cempreng.

"Dengar hyung, langsung saja oke? Aku ingin menyampaikan informasi padamu". Mingyu yang kekesalannya bertambah karena suara cempeng Woozi saat berteriak tadi, setidaknya suara namja yang ia cintai tidak akan secempreng teriakan hyung pendeknya. Itu pemikiran Mingyu.

"Apa? Katakan bodoh!" Sesal Woozi karena berusaha melepas dirinya dari selimut.

"Joshua hyung masuk rumah sakit tadi malam". Jawab Mingyu.

"APAAA?!"

BRUUKK

Selepas menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya, Mingyu mendengar suara sesuatu yang berat terjatuh. "Hyung kau oke?" Tanyanya.

Dapat dilihat Woozi jatuh dari ranjang dengan posisi tidak elitnya karena ia terlilit selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya.

 _Sialan._ Makinya dalam hati.

"Apa kau bilang, Jisoo hyung masuk rumah sakit?"

"Ne, tadi malam Joshua hyung pingsan saat aku berkunjung ke apartemennya".

"Lalu apakah Jisoo hyung sudah sadar sekarang? Apa Jisoo hyung sakit keras? Dia di rawat dirumah sakit mana? Kamar berapa Jisoo hyung menginap? Jawab Kim Mingyu!" Pertanyaan panik Woozi.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan diri dulu. Aku akan mengirim alamat rumah sakitnya oke?" Saran Mingyu yang kasihan mendengar suara panik Woozi.

"Baiklah Min, cepatlah". Setelah Woozi mematikan sambungan langsung saja ia melesat ke kamar mandi dan bersiap diri untuk menjenguk ekhm _pacarnya_ ekhm yang sedang sakit sekarang.

 **.**

Diruangan serba putih itu, terdapat seorang namja yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien. Namja yang memiliki tatapan mata teduh dan selalu bersikap _gentleman_ itu sedang menutup matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

Pintu di ruangan serba putih itu terbuka menampilkan Mingyu yang sedang membawakan beberapa kantong plastik berisikan makanan. Mingyu dengan segera menata makanan tadi di meja kecil yang tersedia di sana.

Mendengar pintu terbuka Joshua membuka matanya dan melihat Mingyu yang sedang menata makanan.

"Kenapa kau membeli makanan sebanyak itu Mingyu?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Oh hyung kau sudah bangun ternyata. Aku sengaja membeli banyak karena seseorang akan datang nanti". Jawab Mingyu dengan senyuman tipisnya

"Siapa? Apakah kau memberitahu Jihoon tentang ini?" Tanya Joshua dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Iya hyung. Aku sedikit kasihan pada Woozi hyung jika tidak memberitahunya dan jika itu terjadi maka aku akan dibunuhnya hyung atau paling tidak aku akan menerima pukulan sayang dari gitar kesayangannya". Gerutu Mingyu sembari menarik kursi di samping ranjang.

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Joshua terkekeh membayangkan jika pacar mungilnya yang sadis nan galak itu mengejar – ngejar Mingyu dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya.

"Bukankah Jihoon sedang lembur untuk menggarap lagu, Min? Aku kasian padanya jika kelelahan dan kurang tidur". Dan disaat Joshua sakit ia masih menyempatkan memikirkan keadaan pacarnya.

"Aduh hyung Woozi hyung itu memang tukang tidur. Dan asal hyung tau aku pernah mendengar jika kau sakit dan pacarmu datang merawatmu maka kau akan cepat sembuh".

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan Jihoon saja". Jawab Joshua yang berusaha duduk.

Melihat itu Mingyu membantu hyung yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Sudahlah hyung, jika memang Woozi hyung datang, ia akan menggantikanku untuk merawatmu. Dan kau akan dirawat olehnya lalu aku akan berkencan dengan Wonu hyu-"

BRAKKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya dan lebih parahnya Woozi datang dengan pakaian serta rambutnya yang berantakan.

"JISOO HYUNG! Kau tidak apa – apa?" Segera Woozi mendekat dan menanyakan keadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Nah berhubung Woozi hyung sudah datang, aku pamit dulu hyung. Aku tidak mau Wonu hyung-ku menungguku terlalu lama. Bye Joshua hyung, Woozi hyung. Semoga cepat sembuh~". Dengan segera Mingyu mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi keluar.

Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya. Joshua hanya tersenyum melihat kekasih mungilnya yang pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini. Dengan melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Woozi duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya, tanpa suara Woozi menurut dan mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya.

"Mendekatlah Jihoon". Suruh Joshua dengan suara lembutnya. Walaupun dia sakit ia masih mendapatkan _Honey Voice_ miliknya.

Jihoonpun menarik kursi yang ia duduki untuk mendekat ke ranjang Joshua.

"Apa kau berlari saat menuju kesini, hm?" Tanya Joshua dengan tatapan yang _engh-_ membuat Woozi tidak kuasa jika melihatnya.

"Nde hyung. Dan kenapa kau sakit tidak memberitahuku hyung?" Jawab Woozi dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kekasih imut hyung ini". Dan lihatlah sekarang pipi gembil Woozi dihiasi rona merah muda yang terlihat di kulit pucatnya.

"Lalu kenapa hyung malah meminta tolong sama si tiang itu, dan kenapa hyung menyembunyikan rasa sakit hyung, apakah hyung tidak tau jika aku sangat khawatir padamu setelah Mingyu tadi pagi meneleponku dan juga walaupun aku sesibuk apapun aku akan menyempatlan diri untuk merawat hyung! Kalaupun-"

"Aigooo kenapa uri Jihoon menjadi perhatian sekali sih padaku?"

Ucapan Woozi terpotong karena Joshua yang mungkin sedang menggodanya sekarang. Dan lihatlah sekarang, Woozi dengan tatapan kesalnya mendelik kearah Joshua yang tengah tersenyum jahil padanya.

"Apakah hyung tidak mau jika aku perhatian pada Jisoo hyung?" Kesal Woozi

"Tidak. Aku hanya kaget saja mendengar Jihoonie ku yang sangat tidak perhatian kini berubah sangat khawatir seperti ini". _C'mon_ Josh kau sekarang sedang sakit dan kau masih menyempatkan menggoda kekasih tsundere-mu ini.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja, hyung saja tidak mau aku rawat!". Kesal dengan godaan orang yang ia cintai, dengan segera Woozi berdiri dari kursinya berniat meninggalkan ruangan ini sebelum sebuah tangan menarik tangannya yang mungil dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh dipelukan sang kekasih yang sedang sakit.

"Hey, tidak begitu. Hyung hanya kaget saja kau tau kan kalau kau ini pacar yang mungkin tidak perhatian padaku". Joshua terkekeh melihat Woozi yang berada didekapannya memberontak ingin melepaskan tubuhnya. Tapi asal kalian tau bahwa saat ini Woozi yang sedang mencoba menghentikan rona merah yang sudah menjalar ke telinganya karena perlakuan tiba- tiba dari Joshua.

"Dan kenapa hyung tidak memberitahumu kalau hyung sakit karena hyung tau kamu sedang sibuk selama dua hari ini. Hyung juga tidak ingin merepotkamu _baby._ Lalu kenapa Mingyu yang membawaku kesini, karena Mingyu sedang di apartemenku tadi malam". Joshua menjelaskannya dengan mengusap pelan surai lembut Woozi.

"Benarkah hyung? Maaf jika selama dua hari ini aku tidak melalukan kontak apapun denganmu, seharusnya aku memberimu kabar meskipun aku sibuk." Dengan nada menyesal, Woozi melepas pelukannya dan menatap wajah _angelic_ namja didepannya.

"Maaf hyung~" Tatapan khawatir Woozi yang malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi Joshua pun terpampang didepan wajahnya. Melihat itu membuat Joshua dengan gemas mengusak surainya.

"Apakah kau tau _baby?_ " Tanya Joshua dengan senyuman yang Woozi yakini bukan senyuman _angelic_ yang biasa Joshua perlihatkan melainkan seringai mautnya.

" _Baby_ kau terlihat sangat _sexy_ saat datang kesini tadi, dengan rambut dan pakaianmu yang berantakan, nafasmu yang tersengal – sengal dan juga wajahmu yang memerah akibat berlari tadi. Jika saja aku tidak sakit mungkin saja sekarang kau sudah berada dibawah dengan bibirmu yang mungil memerah mendesahkan namaku dengan sensual" Bisikan Joshua yang terdengar sangat _sexy_ bagi Woozi membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna sampai ke telinganya.

"HYUNG MESUM! Bagaimana bisa hyung yang sedang sakit berpikiran kotor seperti it-hmmpppp".

Teriakan Woozi terendam karena bibirnya sudah dilumat pelan oleh Joshua. Woozi dapat merasakan hangatnya bibir Joshua yang saat ini mencoba membuka mulutnya.

"Eeeuungghhh" Desahan pelan Woozi saat benda tak bertulang itu masuk ke mulutnya dan bergerak pelan didalam sana. Woozi yang saat ini hanya dapat mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak Joshua dan yang Joshua lakukan malah merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka.

Merasa nafasnya yang mulai habis Woozi menepuk pelan pundak Joshua. Mengerti kode tubuh sang kekasih ia yang sebenarnya belum rela melepaskan ciuman tersebut harus menghentikannya. Setelahnya Joshua dapat melihat Woozi yang berusaha mengambil pasokan udara untuk paru – parunya. Yah, walaupun ciuman tadi tidak kasar namun siapa yang akan bertahan jika berciuman selama itu dengan kekasihmu sendiri.

"Kau terlihat menggemaskan, _baby_ Jihoonku". Woozi langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang lagi – lagi merona malu dengan memeluk erat sang namja yang ia cintai. Melihat hal yang menggemaskan yang jarang sekali ditunjukan sang kekasih, Joshua mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hyung"

"Hmm"

"Sebenarnya hyung sakit apa?"

"Hyung hanya kelelahan saja Jihoonie"

"Apa hyung sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Sudah minum obat?"

"Sudah"

"Lalu apa hyung sudah merasa baikan?"

Lihatlah betapa cerewetnya kekasih mungilnya saat ini. Jarang sekali loh Jihoonie-ku bisa seperti ini, seharusnya aku merekamnya. Pikir Joshua

"Hm hm. Sudah _baby_ "

"Benarkah?" Woozi yang langsung melihat wajah Joshua saat ini.

"Iya _baby_. Ada seseorang yang bilang padaku, jika diriku saat sakit dan kekasihku merawatku maka aku akan cepat sembuh sayaaang". Goda Joshua dengan mencubit pelan hidung Woozi

"Hyuuuungggg~" Kembalilah Woozi menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di pelukan Joshua.

Mungkin Joshua akan berterima kasih pada Mingyu yang tadi pagi sudah menelepon Woozi untuk memberitahunya jika ia sedang sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kkeut!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okeyyy, my first fanfic! Dari satu taun buat akun dan baru sekarang buat ff /njir**

 **Fanfic pertama couple yang gue ambil dari anak anak Sebong yaitu Gentleman Joshua yang senyumannya manis banget /inget bias yang udah segunung woy/ sama dedek uji yang imut imut pengen gue bawa pulang buat mainan gue /plakkk/**

 **Buat Soonhoon shipper maapin gue yang ngeship uji sama bang Josh, soalnya tangan gue gatel gegara tu orang berdua deket mulu kemane mane. Tapi tenang gue juga suka Soonhoon /kibarbenderaSoonhoon/. Oh iya waktu nulis epep ni yeee, tu si anak Sebong update pict teaser. Ya allooohh maksudnya apaan coba trs ada tulisan laundry nya juga. Demi gue yang dinotip sama bias gue, tu anak sebong mau buka laundry apa gimana? Udah iye itu aja curhatan gue disini, gak usah pakek ngedumel kyk gitu apalagi mau banting hp ato bandingin aku ke hatinya bang Mingyu juga bolehhh /eh?/ /ditabokreader/ /digebukinwonu/ Gue kangen Wonu ya allahhhh kembaran gue yang di koriya lagi sakit T.T okehhhh iya gue udahan nih.**

 **Makasih yg udah mampir ngebaca jan lupa review kek biasa woke? Maa**

 **p kalo ff ini blm memuaskan /?/ para readers.**

 **Gomawo, annyeong~ *bow***


End file.
